


Destination: Babylon

by Khylaren



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, QAF/BHD Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylaren/pseuds/Khylaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd Blackburn goes to Pittsburgh for vacation and decides to check out the scene at Babylon, a well-known gay dance club on Liberty Street, where he meets Justin and Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination: Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for the Characters in Bloom Challenge. Pure fun slashy smut with pretty boys. A teeny bit of plot.

Loud, grinding, thumping music could be heard all the way down to the Pay-n-Park on Liberty Street, even though the club where the music was coming from was a good block away. Men of every size, shape, color and distinction walked in singles or in pairs up and down the sidewalk in front of the neon sign proclaiming the club’s name: Babylon. Some looked conservative, while others looked, well, much more flamboyant, sporting glitter and paint. Todd sat behind the wheel of his car, gripping the steering wheel tightly and wondering, not for the first time, if he really wanted to go out there. 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of what he was; he wasn’t. But he had spent most of his life hiding it, at first from his family and, while he was still with the Rangers, from the other guys in his unit. In his 24 years, he’d never gone anywhere that was so openly…gay. His family knew now, of course, but Todd had never felt comfortable enough to be open with his lifestyle. 

Even with himself.

He removed his hands from the steering wheel and wiped his sweating palms against the legs of his jeans. There was no point in getting worked up over something so simple as going to a dance club. He’d faced down worse situations and survived – hell, Mogadishu was a testament to that. This should be easy.

Besides, he reminded himself as he stepped out of his car and locked the door, this was supposed to be for fun.

The music grew louder with each step he took, filling his ears with its primal, pounding rhythm. Men looked at him as he passed by, several with open interest, but none caught his eye for longer than a few moments. He climbed the steps to the club and pulled his wallet from his pocket, fishing out his ID.

“Are you a member?” the bouncer at the door asked, looking him up and down in a cursory fashion.

Todd shook his head. “I’m just visiting.”

The bouncer handed his ID back with a shake of his head. “I’m sorry. It’s members only.” He looked at Todd again, slower this time, taking his measure. “You might try Woody’s, or the Rhino.”

“It’s okay, Don,” a male voice said. “He’s with me.”

Todd turned at the sound of that voice, startled. The man who had spoken stopped beside him and looked at him with amusement. “You coming in or not?”

“Uh, sure,” he replied, shaking himself out of openly staring. He allowed the man to take his arm and lead him inside.

Somewhere in the confusion of bodies and loud music, the man released his hold on Todd’s arm and disappeared into the crowd, leaving him standing just inside the entrance. His senses were bombarded all at once – the loud music, the bright flashing lights, the heat of so many bodies packed into one space - and it took him a moment to regain his equilibrium. 

As he made his way through the press of sweating, gyrating bodies on the dance floor, Todd kept a sharp eye out for the man who had gotten him into the club. He told himself it was simply that he wanted to thank the man, perhaps buy him a drink. However, he had to admit, that wasn’t the only reason he wanted to see him again.

He found the bar without catching a glimpse of his mysterious benefactor, and ordered a beer. He turned, leaning against the padding of the bar to drink his beer and watch the dancers below, while his mind replayed the brief scene at the entrance of the club.

Short, dark hair, swept up at spiky angles, dark brown eyes, slightly mocking expression, full, sinful lips. Not beautiful in any traditional sense – but magnetic, oh yes, in those few moments when Todd had truly seen his face, he had felt the pull of the man’s sensuality like nothing he had ever felt before. It made him hungry.

Todd finished his beer, and ordered another, leaning his elbows against the bar. He could still see the dancers in the mirror behind the bartender and his eyes caught movement behind him. He turned his head, watching as a young man, no more than a kid really, stepped up to the bar right beside him and ordered a drink. No sooner had the bartender left then the kid turned his attention to Todd, flashing him an open smile.

“You’re new,” he said, his blue eyes moving over him in open curiosity. “Where you from?”

“Pensacola, originally,” Todd found himself answering. “I’m on vacation.” He smiled ruefully before taking a drink from his beer.

The kid laughed, settling back against the bar with his newly acquired drink held loosely in one hand. “And you chose Pittsburgh?” There was no lack in incredulity in the kid’s voice.

Todd shrugged. “It’s as good a place as any,” he replied with a short laugh. “It was either Pittsburgh or Washington D.C.; I’m also here for a job interview.”

“Ah,” the kid said, nodding. “I’m Justin, by the way.”

“Todd. Forgive me for sounding like an old man, but are you old enough to be drinking that?” he asked, gesturing with his free hand at Justin’s drink.

Justin smiled, lifting his glass. “Just barely.” He took a sip, his gaze lingering on Todd’s mouth for a moment, before flitting back to his eyes. “You’re not that old.”

Todd shook his head with a short laugh. The kid was flirting with him. He tilted his beer, casting a sidelong glace at Justin, truly taking him in. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and an infectious smile; he was cute, but when he smiled, he was more than that. Todd couldn’t come up with a good word, but he went well beyond cute. His gaze traveled from Justin’s face to his body, taking in the slender frame, long limbs, and lean legs encased in impossibly tight blue jeans. 

“Wanna dance?” Justin was smiling again.

Todd glanced at his beer and realized he’d drained it. He set the empty bottle on the bar and shrugged. “Sure.” That’s why he was here. 

A hand closed over Justin’s shoulder, and a face appeared beside his head, and Todd struggled not to gape when the man who had gotten him into the club kissed the kid heatedly, before releasing him and turning his dark gaze to Todd. 

“Well,” the man said, leaning against Justin’s back, a mocking smile curving his lips, “leave it to you to find the best.” His arms wrapped tightly around Justin’s chest as he leaned against him, his eyes never leaving Todd’s face. “I saw him first.”

Justin’s hand reached up, curling around the man’s cheek and turning his gaze away from Todd. “You might have seen him first, Brian,” the kid told him with a quiet laugh, “but you let him go.” Justin smirked, before kissing him lightly on the mouth. 

Todd was torn between being pissed off that they were talking about him like he was a piece of candy, and flattered that both men seemed to find him interesting enough to want him. He studied them, drawn to both, but for different reasons. The kid was fresh – Todd could tell that by looking at him, yet the glint in his eye spoke of experiences that Todd himself had never had. The man, who Justin had named as Brian, looked like a walking advertisement for sex, no matter the flavor. He looked like a man who could fuck you against the wall, the table, or in the bed without missing a beat – wherever it happened to be most convenient at the time. 

“We were just about to hit the floor,” Justin was saying, drawing Todd out of his musings.

“Were you?” Brian asked, releasing his hold on Justin to offer his hand to Todd. He gave Todd a heated look before glancing over his shoulder at the kid. “Funny, so were we.”

Todd cast an apologetic glance at Justin as Brian pulled him towards the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. Really, how could he refuse? The kid offered him a brief smile, and leaned back against the bar to watch. 

He’d danced at clubs before, but never with another man, and certainly never with a man who looked and moved like Brian did. He tried not to stare, tried to act as if he’d done this thousands of times before, when in reality he was nervous as hell.

“I’m glad you found me,” Todd finally said, raising his voice above the music.

Brian smiled faintly, circling him as he moved to the pounding beat. “And why is that?” he asked mockingly.

Todd followed him, mimicking his movements with variations of his own. “You didn’t stick around long enough for me to thank you.”

“Really?” Brian moved closer, his arms settling across Todd’s shoulders. “Well, I’m all ears now.”

It was difficult to concentrate at all with Brian’s body pressing against his, and from the look in Brian’s eyes, the man knew it well. However, Todd thought, two could play that game. He might be new to the scene, but he’d been around the block enough times not to need a map. His own arms rested on Brian’s narrow waist, bringing their lower bodies into contact. 

It had been well over a year since his last sexual experience, and he wasn’t prepared for the intense way his body reacted. He shifted slightly away, putting space between their bodies, and pasted what he hoped was a cool smile on his face. 

Brian tilted his head slightly, watching Todd with an amused expression. “You don’t get out much, do you?” One hand reached up, playing with the curls at Todd’s neck as they danced. Todd opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced when Brian kissed him, the pressure of his hand against the back of his neck holding him in place. 

Holy fuck. If Brian didn’t stop that thing he was doing with his tongue, he was going to come right there on the dance floor. A quiet groan escaped him, and his hands drifted lower of their own accord, clutching the firm roundness of Brian’s ass. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, Brian broke their kiss, leaning his forehead against Todd’s.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here, shall we?” A predatory smile graced those sinful lips, and Todd nearly groaned again. He nodded mutely, and allowed Brian to lead him from the floor without a word of protest – not that he had any intention of protesting in the first place.

They left the noise and heat of Babylon, and Todd felt a moment of panic when the cool night air hit him, bringing him rudely back to reality.

“My car.” He stopped, tugging on Brian’s hand. 

Brian stopped and gave him a mild look of irritation. “What about it?”

“I left it at the Pay-n-Park. I don’t want to get towed.” 

“How long did you pay for?”

Todd shrugged. “A few hours. I didn’t think I’d…” he trailed off, shifting uncomfortably on the sidewalk.

Brian’s eyebrows lifted a fraction. “Get lucky?” He dropped his arms over Todd’s shoulders and kissed him, running his tongue across Todd’s mouth like he was eating something sweet and sticky and enjoying the hell out of it. Todd completely forgot about his car until Brian broke away. 

“Yeah,” he replied, when he could think again. “Exactly.”

Well-manicured hands searched the pocket of his jacket, before Brian pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He offered the pack to Todd, and put it away when he declined. 

“So,” Brian said with a shrug, exhaling smoke with the word, “Take me to your car. We’ll drive to my place.”

Todd nodded. “All right. What about your car?”

Brian smiled, and dropped an arm across Todd’s shoulders, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. “Justin has the keys.”

“Is he your…boyfriend?” He had to ask. He didn’t want to open a can of worms, but he had to know.

“No,” Brian answered, flicking the spent cigarette butt to the sidewalk and crushing it with his heel. He offered Todd a brief smile. “He’s my roommate.”

“Oh.” Todd was aware that Brian was looking at him with amusement. “Okay.”

Brian followed him to the Pay-n-Park, waiting patiently for Todd to lean across the seat of his rental car to unlock the door. He slid inside, slumping with casual grace across the bench seat, his arm resting across the back. 

Todd ignored the nervous feeling in his stomach. He’d never done this before, and he knew it showed. Frowning, he started the car, trying to relax, though it was damn difficult with Brian watching him like that.

“Where are we going?” Todd glanced at him as they pulled out to the entrance of the parking lot. 

“Left.” Brian answered. “Mind if I smoke in the car?”

Todd shrugged. “Crack the window.” He turned left, easing into traffic, and glanced at Brian as he lit a smoke. “Can I have one of those?”

Brian smiled briefly, and leaned across the seat, placing the cigarette he had just lit between Todd’s lips. 

“Thanks.” He took a drag, ignoring the protest of his lungs. He’d quit six months ago, just after getting out of the Rangers. But like riding a bike, it was something his body quickly remembered – the rush of nicotine in his bloodstream calming him somewhat. He rolled his window down slightly and flicked the ash.

“So,” Brian drawled, his fingers playing once more with the curls at the nape of Todd’s neck. “Do this often?”

A short bark of laughter escaped Todd before he could prevent it. “No. Never.” He glanced at Brian and grinned. “Am I that fucking obvious?”

“Yes. You might as well have been carrying a sign.” Brian said dryly, flicking his ashes out the window. “Turn right at the light.”

He’d finished his cigarette by the time they reached Brian’s place, and Todd found himself wanting another almost immediately. He squashed the urge. The last thing he wanted to do was take up the habit again, not after all the torture of quitting in the first place. He followed Brian’s directions, pulling the car into the parking space Brian indicated. He shut the car off and clutched the wheel a moment, listening to the quiet ticking of the engine as it cooled.

“You want to stay in here?” Brian asked with amusement, already opening his door. He glanced back at Todd with a brief grin. “Come on.”

Taking a deep breath, Todd opened his door and stepped out, making sure the doors were locked before pocketing the keys. He followed Brian’s taller form across the underground lot to the elevator, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. Why was he so damn nervous? It wasn’t like he’d never had sex before – he’d just never let anyone pick him up just for sex. That was what he was after, right? That was why he went to Babylon in the first place: to get a good, uncomplicated fuck. Brian seemed the type to happily oblige him. 

The doors to the elevator opened, and he followed Brian inside, stepping to the back and leaning against the wall as the doors closed and the elevator began to move. Brian took one look at Todd, with his hands in his pocket and his back against the wall, and shook his head. 

“Uh-uh,” he said, grabbing a fistful of Todd’s shirt and dragging him close. “Come here.”

Brian’s lips covered his, his tongue sliding into Todd’s mouth hungrily. The pressure of Brian’s mouth was almost bruising, but Todd didn’t care. He kissed back with equal fervor, his hands moving down Brian’s chest, slipping beneath the silk shirt, to touch the heated skin beneath. Flat stomach, firm muscles, smooth skin – it barely registered in the half of Todd’s brain that was still functioning. All Todd knew was that if Brian fucked as good as he kissed, he was one lucky son of a bitch. 

Brian kissed him, hot and hungry, like he was trying to eat him from the mouth down. Todd heard strange, growling noises, and it took him a moment to register that they were coming from him. It startled him enough that he broke the kiss, barely aware that Brian had pushed his shirt up, his hands sliding possessively over his stomach and chest. Another growl escaped him as one of Brian’s hands drifted purposefully lower, rubbing the prominent bulge between Todd’s legs. 

“God,” Todd breathed as Brian pushed him against the elevator wall. Lips attacked his neck, sucking lightly; all the while that hand never ceased its slow and wicked rubbing. He didn’t care if the elevator ever stopped. He didn’t care if it did, and a whole busload of nuns stepped on board. He managed to find the buttons of Brian’s shirt, but his fingers didn’t want to cooperate. 

Brian’s lips found his ear, his tongue sliding along the curve of it, his teeth biting lightly. “I could fuck you right here,” he murmured, moving his hand to the fly of Todd’s jeans and unbuttoning them with slow deliberation. “Right here, right now.”

Todd groaned as Brian’s hand slid beneath the waist of his jeans and stroked him firmly. His legs tried to buckle under him, so he locked his knees, pushing against the wall. His mouth fell open, low breathy gasps escaping him. He arched against Brian’s hand, eyes closing tightly at the pleasure that coursed through him. 

The elevator finally stopped and Brian stepped back, releasing his grip on Todd’s cock. He gripped the waistband of Todd’s jeans and walked backwards through the doors, tugging Todd after him. They stopped at an oversized, metal door, and only then did Brian release him, but just long enough to unlock the door and push him inside. 

The moment the door was locked, Brian was pulling him into his arms again, peeling his shirt from his body and tossing it aside. Todd groaned into Brian’s mouth, his own hands busy, fumbling with the buttons on Brian’s jeans. Shoes were kicked away, jeans pulled off and tossed aside in haste. Naked, Todd fell back against the bed, gasping for breath. Brian crawled onto the bed, stretching his body beside Todd’s. 

Todd looked his fill. How could he not? The man had a great body – toned and muscled, but not overly so; broad shoulders, well-defined arms, perfectly flat stomach tapering into slightly narrow hips. His eyes lingered on Brian’s cock a moment, before returning to his face. 

Brian smiled and rolled towards him, moving between Todd’s legs. His hands slid up Todd’s thighs, stroking the sensitive skin with his fingers and making Todd gasp and squirm. He leaned over Todd to reach into the drawer of the small dresser next to the bed, returning with a small, foil wrapped square. He dropped it on Todd’s chest and smiled lazily.

“Put it on me,” Brian demanded softly, leaning back on his heels to give Todd better access.

Todd tore the package open with his teeth and removed the condom, tossing the foil wrapper aside. His fingers shook slightly as he unrolled the end, before fitting it over the head of Brian’s cock. He unrolled it slowly, stroking the hard flesh with his fingers, making Brian groan. 

“Roll over.” Brian’s hands half-pushed Todd as he moved to comply, wrapping his arms around the pillow and grunting softly as his cock brushed against the firm mattress. He heard the sound of a cap being flipped back, and he shivered at the cold touch of lubricant as slick fingers probed his entrance before sliding inside.

“You’re tight,” Brian murmured, sounding pleased. 

“Fuck,” Todd growled, his hips rising slightly as Brian’s fingers stretched him. “Go easy. It’s been a while.” 

Brian chuckled, bending down to nip at his ear, all the while his fingers stroked inside Todd’s body. “And here I was just going to pound you into the mattress.”

He removed his fingers, and Todd felt Brian move over him, covering his back with his body. He felt Brian’s cock nudge his entrance, and lifted his hips more, gasping when Brian entered him. 

“Fuck!” Todd ground out, his grip tightening on the pillow so hard he was afraid he was going to shred it. 

Brian stilled the moment he was fully sheathed inside Todd’s body, his hips cupping Todd’s ass. He leaned down, nipping the back of his neck with his teeth. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” He didn’t give Todd the chance to answer before he began to move. 

Todd turned his head, meeting Brian’s mouth with a soft groan, letting go of the pillow with one hand to bury his fingers in Brian’s hair. He licked Brian’s lips, nipping at his lower lip with his teeth and catching it. His breathing quickened, his hips lifting and falling, meeting Brian’s slow and even thrusts. 

Brian’s eyes were closed, the dark lashes curling against tanned cheeks, his mouth open as his own breathing grew ragged. Todd revised his earlier opinion – the man was fucking beautiful. He lowered his head against the pillow, closing his eyes as Brian’s cock filled him, withdrew, and filled him again. He wormed one hand beneath him, rising up from the bed to grasp his own cock, and began stroking it in time with Brian’s thrusts. 

It didn’t take him long, considering how long it had been since he’d had sex. With a painfully loud groan he came, spilling over his hand and onto the softness of the sheets. 

As his heartbeat returned to something akin to normal, he realized that Brian was still inside him – still fucking him, albeit at a much slower pace. He clutched a pillow against his chest, moaning in appreciation, feeling his cock begin to twitch to life once more. 

Brian’s hands slid over his back and gripped his hips tightly, a low groan escaping him. “Get on your knees,” he growled softly, pulling Todd upward and toward him. 

Todd leaned back, resting his weight on his hands, his back arching slightly to meet Brian’s thrusts. He gasped, nearly bucking when Brian’s cock touched something inside him that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. 

Hands tightened their grip on Todd’s hips as Brian thrust into him, the sound of flesh meeting flesh blending with his primal groans. Todd’s head fell back, his body rocking with the force of Brian’s thrusts. 

Brian groaned and thrust one last time, his breath coming in deep gasps as he came, his hands clutching Todd’s waist almost painfully. He twitched, sighing deeply, before pulling away and collapsing against the bed. He folded his arms beneath his head and closed his eyes, a small smile curling his lips. 

Todd rolled to his side, feeling the muscles in his thighs quiver, his cock now painfully stiff against his stomach; he couldn’t believe he was hard again already. He turned his head slightly to look at Brian, wondering what it would take to get him to fuck him again. 

Brian opened his eyes, catching Todd’s hungry look with a smirk. He rose up on one elbow, his eyes sweeping over the younger man’s body with slow deliberation, before coming back to rest on his face. Without warning he moved, covering Todd’s body with his own, reaching between them to grasp the younger man’s cock. 

“Can’t leave you with this, now can I?” Brian said with a wicked sounding chuckle. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

Todd’s eyes glazed, a soft grunt of pleasure escaping him as Brian’s hand stroked him, pumping his shaft skillfully in his fist. His mouth fell open as he gasped, eyes fluttering shut. So good, so fucking good… Brian’s mouth covered his, swallowing his cries as he came, his seed pouring from him in hot, sticky spurts. He shuddered, falling back against the pillows in a heap. 

Something was tossed at him, and it took Todd several moments before it registered that it was a towel. 

“Thanks,” he grunted, wiping his stomach and privates clean. He held the towel up questioningly, and Brian motioned for him to toss it in the corner. 

“You can sleep on the couch,” Brian offered. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. “Extra pillow and blankets are in the chest in the corner there. Help yourself.”

Todd nodded, trying to hide his confusion. He didn’t know what the protocol really was with this type of thing, but he hadn’t expected to sleep on the couch. He thought he would have either shared the king-sized bed with Brian, or left. 

“Uh, thanks,” he said finally, and rose from the bed. His clothes were scattered everywhere, and he took a moment to gather them, holding them against his stomach. He glanced at Brian, who returned his regard with a lazy sort of contemplation. “Goodnight.” He didn’t know what else to say. ‘Thanks for the great fuck’ sounded stupid; ‘You were incredible’ sounded equally inane. Todd considered just keeping his mouth shut a safe bet, and retreated from the bedroom without a backward glance. 

He dropped his clothes at the end of the couch and cursed softly under his breath. He’d totally forgotten to grab the blankets and pillow. He turned sharply, and nearly ran into Brian.

“You forgot these.” Brian pushed the bedding into his hands and turned away. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at Todd, his lips curving into a half-smile. “I’ve got an extra toothbrush if you want it.” 

“Sure.”

“I’ll make sure I leave it out with the toothpaste.” Brian’s voice was definitely mocking. “Goodnight.”

Todd glanced down at the blankets clutched in his hands, biting his lip. He was way over his head and totally out of his league. What had he been thinking? He hadn’t been thinking at all, apparently, because he let a total stranger take him home and fuck him. Granted, Brian was goddamn gorgeous and knew what the hell he was doing in bed, but still…it was so totally unlike ‘Normal Todd’ to do something like this. He couldn’t even blame it on drinking too much beer – he’d only had two at the club, and had been stone cold sober when he left with Brian. 

It didn’t matter, he supposed, spreading the blankets out to make some semblance of a bed. There was no point in trying to analyze his behavior, or rationalize it, for that matter. Chalk it up to one of many new experiences to be savored and remembered after getting out of the military. 

With that thought firmly in place, Todd fell asleep.

~ * ~

Todd could tell it was morning by the feel of sunlight on his face, dragging him out of the nice, soft darkness of sleep. He pulled the blanket over his head and burrowed into the pillow, determined to get just a few more moments of rest and dreaming, before waking to face the world.

He was nearly asleep again when the blankets twitched slightly, just enough to uncover his face. He opened his eyes, squinting, and was greeted by an overly cheerful smile.

“Good morning!”

It was the kid from the club…Justin…that was his name. Todd growled and pulled the blankets back over his head.

Justin laughed and pulled them back down again. “It’s time to get up,” he said. “Things to do, places to go, and daylight’s wasting.” He tugged the blankets further down, exposing Todd’s lean frame an inch at a time. 

Todd opened his eyes, clutching at the sliding blankets before they exposed him fully. He glared up at the cheerful kid. He was tired and sore, both from the previous night’s exertions, and from sleeping on the rather uncomfortable couch. 

“There’s coffee,” Justin told him with a grin. “And Brian says you can use the shower.”

A shower sounded good. Coffee sounded better. Both would be bliss.

“All right,” Todd agreed grudgingly, running a hand through his short, dark curls. Since he’d left the Army, he’d lost his knack of springing out of bed fully awake. He squinted up at Justin, frowning. “Did you come here last night?”

Justin shrugged, padding across the hardwood floor to the kitchen area and pouring a cup of coffee. “You were asleep by the time I got home,” he answered. “Black? Cream and sugar?”

“Black,” Todd answered, his nose fairly twitching with the aroma that wafted across the room. He accepted the cup of coffee with a grateful smile and took a sip, nearly groaning as the flavor exploded across his tongue. “You must have got home late,” he said, taking another sip. He eyed Justin with a scowl that was less than heartfelt. He was feeling more human already. “So how come you’re so cheerful?”

Justin shrugged again, awarding Todd another brilliant smile. “Just a morning person, I guess.” 

“Hmph,” Todd replied, taking another deep swallow of coffee. Justin laughed at his expression.

“You’re not.”

“No,” Todd said. “Not anymore.” He heard movement from the direction of Brian’s bedroom, and saw the man in question pass by the frosted glass, a towel swathed around his hips, his dark hair dripping. It dawned on him then that he hadn’t seen any other bedroom in the apartment. And if he slept on the couch, that meant that Justin had either slept on the floor or…He glanced at Justin. “He said you guys were just roommates.”

Justin shrugged. “He doesn’t do boyfriends,” he said neutrally. Todd saw something flicker briefly in the kid’s eyes, but it was gone before he could identify it.

“I didn’t mean to…”

The kid gave him cocky grin. “You didn’t. He must have liked you though,” he added thoughtfully, glancing at the blanket-rumpled couch. “He didn’t kick you out right after.”

Todd didn’t quite know how he was supposed to react to that, so he settled for drinking his coffee. He was aware that Justin was studying him, could practically feel the kid’s eyes on his bare chest. He glanced up and met Justin’s eyes challengingly. “What?”

The kid smirked. “I wouldn’t have kicked you out of bed.” There was a wealth of unspoken promises in Justin’s summer blue eyes, and Todd looked away, swallowing. 

“It’s just as well,” Brian said mockingly from the entrance of his bedroom, holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. “He snores.”

“I do not,” Justin protested, laughing. 

Brian ignored him, giving Todd a slow, heated smile. “Shower’s yours, Todd.”

Todd set his now empty cup on the low table in front of the couch and rose to his feet, wrapping a sheet around his waist. He was aware of the incongruity of his modesty in front of Brian, considering the previous night, but he wasn’t comfortable with simply strutting naked across the room in front of him, or the kid. Brian lifted an eyebrow, his lips quirking slightly, but he said nothing as Todd passed him. 

The shower was amazing. Surrounded in glass and wood, with two showerheads and a large, cedar bench; Todd had never seen anything so extravagant. He dropped the sheet and stepped into the shower, turning the water on to both showerheads, and stepping into the combined spray of hot water with a sigh of pleasure. He tipped his head back, wetting his hair, closing his eyes as the water poured over his face and down his chest. 

There was a bottle of shampoo on a blue tiled shelf along the wall, something expensive by the smell of it, and Todd poured a small amount in his hand, working it into his hair with both hands. The smell of sandalwood, jasmine, and some spice he couldn’t readily identify filled his nostrils as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. 

He reached for the soap, only to have it taken from his hand by another. He turned, surprised, as Justin began to rub the soap across his chest and stomach. Todd froze when Justin glanced up, giving him a faint smile. 

“You don’t care, do you?” Justin asked, running his soapy hands across his bare chest, teasing his nipples lightly. 

Todd shook his head, mesmerized by the sight of the kid’s beautiful body, by the long slender fingers that lingered, caressing his own skin as he washed. “No,” he said, when he finally managed to find his voice. He tried to look as if this sort of thing happened to him all the time. “But you took the soap.”

Justin’s smile was wicked and his gaze flicked briefly behind Todd’s shoulder. Strong hands, slippery with soap, slid over Todd’s shoulders, and he felt Brian’s lips against the back of his neck. Something hard and insistent touched his ass, rubbing between his cheeks, and Todd groaned softly.

Hands turned him around so that he was facing Brian. His hands came up instinctively against Brian’s chest, and he felt Justin move in behind him just as Brian kissed him. 

Todd moaned into Brian’s mouth, his cock twitching as it rubbed against the other man’s hip. Justin stroked his back, his mouth attacking the side of Todd’s neck hungrily as his hands stroked lower, cupping Todd’s ass. 

Fingers, cool and slippery entered him, and Todd pulled away from Brian’s mouth, gasping as Justin’s fingers filled him. He heard the sound of ripping foil and knew without a doubt that the kid was going to fuck him, right here, in the shower, with Brian’s strong arms supporting him. The thought made him groan again.

Todd’s breath came in short, harsh gasps as Justin pressed his cock inside. Slender fingers gripped Todd’s hips, holding him steady as the kid began to grind into him. Water spilled down his face and into his open mouth, and if it hadn’t been for Brian’s arms holding him, Todd was certain his knees would have given out on him completely. 

Brian kissed him again, his hand sliding between their soapy bodies to grasp Todd’s cock, stroking it in long, firm strokes while Justin withdrew, thrust and withdrew again. Todd moaned, the sound swallowed by Brian’s mouth, and he heard the kid groan as well.

“Fuck!” Justin ground out, his fingers tightening on Todd’s hips. “So fucking good.”

Todd was lost, pinioned between Brian and Justin’s bodies, too aroused to care if he was thrusting into Brian’s soapy hand with low, grunting sounds of pleasure. He felt the kid shudder against him, driving into him hard with a low groan. The hands at his hips dug into his waist for a moment, tightening reflexively as Justin came. Todd let out a frustrated breath, his cock throbbing in Brian’s palm as the kid withdrew. 

Hands turned him again, and Justin’s arm went around his shoulder to steady him, the other snaking down his belly to grasp his cock. Todd winced, hissing slightly as Brian pushed into him, tossing the empty condom wrapper over their shoulders. 

Justin kissed him, his tongue swiping over his lips and across the roof of his mouth hungrily, while his hand began to pump Todd’s cock in unhurried strokes. Brian’s hands gripped his waist, moving hard against him. 

Todd groaned helplessly into Justin’s mouth, the force of his orgasm making him rise up on his toes. He jerked, twitching as Brian continued to thrust into his body, Justin’s hand milking every last drop from Todd’s cock until he was nearly whimpering from sensory overload. With a deep groan, Brian finally came, burying himself in Todd’s body with a primal sounding grunt of pleasure.

Hot water sluiced over their bodies, washing away all evidence of sex. They leaned against each other for a moment, simply catching their breath. 

Brian was the first to move, dropping a kiss on Justin’s mouth, before repeating the action with Todd. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his lean hips.

Todd saw Justin smile and could only smile in return.

“See?” Justin told him, reaching for a towel. “Mornings aren’t so bad.”

Todd watched him walk away and laughed softly, reaching out to shut the rapidly cooling water off. No, maybe mornings weren’t so bad after all.

~ * ~

The diner was every bit as flamboyant as one could expect a diner to be in an openly gay district, but it had a homey appeal that reminded him of every diner he’d ever frequented while growing up in Pensacola, and later while in the military. Even the coffee was every bit as bitter and burnt tasting as he could have expected, and he relished the taste of it with a sudden and unexpected pang of homesickness. 

Brian sat across from him and Justin, slouching behind his menu, looking both utterly casual and posed at the same time. Even in the bright fluorescent lights of the diner, he oozed sexuality. It was as much a part of him as the color of his eyes and the dimple in his chin. 

Justin, by contrast, didn’t come across sexually, until he smiled. It lit up his whole face, and made you look past his boyish good looks. When he smiled, he was beautiful. There was no better word for it. 

The two of them together were a wet dream come true, Todd thought, studying the menu before him. If they were an accurate taste of what Pittsburgh could offer, then he could do worse than taking a job here. 

“What’ll it be, boys?” A matronly looking woman with shocking red hair rested a hand on her hip, smiling brightly down at the three of them. Her gaze rested on Justin for a moment, and she frowned. “Sunshine, you look like hell. Doesn’t he let you get any sleep?” 

Justin laughed. “Thanks, Deb,” he said. “It wasn’t Brian that kept me out late.”

“Uh-uh,” she said, popping her gum, her sharp gaze noting Todd for the first time. “Hey cutie. You’re new.” She gestured with her chin at Brian. “He’s no good for you, kid, and doesn’t do commitments.” Her smile widened and she winked. “If you’re looking for someone serious, I know just the guy.”

“Uh,” Todd didn’t quite know how to react to her openness and he found, to his mortification, that he was blushing under her direct stare. “I, uh…”

“He’s just visiting,” Brian answered for him dryly. “Give the poor guy a break, will you?”

Deb grinned. “Sorry, kiddo. I’m Debbie. What can I get you?” She looked him up and down in a manner that reminded him of his mother every time he came home to visit. “How about some flapjacks and eggs, bacon and sausage. And some orange juice.”

“Christ, Deb,” Brian muttered, shutting his menu and folding his hands beneath his chin. 

“Well, he’s skinny. Looks like a strong wind would blow him over,” she retorted, not sounding the least bit apologetic. 

Todd found himself liking her, despite himself. “Sounds good,” he agreed. “Over easy on the eggs, please.”

She nodded, jotting his order down on her note pad, before turning to Justin. “The usual, sunshine?” she asked, favoring him with a smile.

Justin nodded, folding his menu as well. 

Brian looked at Debbie expectantly, flashing her a mocking grin. “Steak and eggs, medium-rare, over-easy, sourdough toast.”

“Coming right up,” she answered, ripping the order from her pad and stuffing the pad into her apron. 

Todd watched her bustle away, filling empty coffee cups as she passed tables, and shook his head. “She reminds me of my mother.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian said dryly. 

Justin laughed. “She’s great, don’t let Brian’s attitude fool you, he likes her more than he’ll ever admit.”

Todd glanced at Brian to see if this was indeed true, and saw the older man’s lips twist mockingly. “Right.”

“So, how long will you be in Pittsburgh?” Justin asked, playing with his napkin.

“I’m leaving this afternoon. I’ve got a job interview at 2:00, and my flight leaves at 4:00,” Todd said, taking a sip of coffee. 

Justin nodded, looking curious. “What do you do?”

Todd shrugged, smiling at Debbie as she brought his orange juice. “Thanks,” he said.

“No problem, cutie,” she replied, swishing away. 

He laughed at Brian’s expression and took a swallow of orange juice, before turning to Justin. “I just got out of the Army six months ago. I haven’t quite figured out what I want to do with the rest of my life. My uncle has a friend who owns a computer business in town, and they’re looking for someone with good computer skills, writing code, that sort of thing.” He shrugged again. “It’s a start.”

Justin grinned, flashing a glance at Brian. “Too bad you’re still not in the Army,” the kid quipped teasingly. “Brian has a thing for men in uniform.”

Brian rolled his eyes and focused his attention on doctoring his coffee. “I take it your fellow soldiers didn’t know you were fag?” He raised his eyes from his coffee cup and looked at Todd.

Todd nodded. “How’d you guess?”

The older man smirked. “Like I said, you might as well have worn a sign. Even Justin picked up on the fact that you were new to the scene.”

“Do your folks know?” Justin asked seriously.

“Yeah. They do.” He shrugged. “I kept a low profile while I was with the Rangers.” Todd smiled humorlessly. “Didn’t feel like dealing with the shit, you know?”

Debbie delivered breakfast with a cheery smile, and Todd got the feeling she was only moments away from ruffling his hair. She settled, instead, for patting his shoulder. “I meant what I said, kiddo. I know plenty of guys who’ll treat you better than Brian Kinney.”

“Ah,” Brian interjected, reaching for the salt and pepper, “But they don’t fuck as good as I do.”

Justin snorted, grinning as he dove into his breakfast of ham and eggs. 

Todd shook his head, smiling as well at Brian’s arrogance. “Thanks, Deb,” he said, honestly touched by her concern for him. “If I decide to come back, I’ll let you know.”

~ * ~

Todd left the diner with a smile on his face, and a phone number in his pocket.

He left his interview feeling fairly confident that the job, if he wanted it, was his.

He flew home to Pensacola, and considered how he was going to break the news to his mom that he was leaving home again. At least this time, he wasn’t going somewhere where he’d get shot at on any kind of regular basis. 

For the first time since he realized he was gay, Todd felt comfortable in his own skin. 

It felt good. It felt right. And he had Brian and Justin to thank for it.


End file.
